Patience, Perseverance, and Prying
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: It was going to take Patience, Perseverance, and Prying to take her down and for some reason I gave this senorita a little more attention than she deserved I read her files and looked at her picture way more than usual. I reread her files over and over after reading her file about five times I realized that this not just any senorita it was "Mi Heather."
1. Chapter 1

Patience, Perseverance, and Prying

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: Lets just say I have a thing for gang war and mafia movies.**

I clicked my groomed nails on my desk I wore a fedora hiding my face in the already dark room. "We've found them in the back alley." my secretary said slapping papers down on my desk with background information on them. I kicked my feet up on those papers while puffing a cigar in my mouth. "I think it would be in your best interest to read those papers sir." I quickly dropped my feet then leaned in closely.

"I think it would be in your best interest to dispose of them quickly and get them off my turf for good send in the hitman." I ordered at once smiling to myself I read the files. It shocked me I leaned back in my chair resting my head on my arms like pillows. I raised a brow "a bunch of chicas?" I asked myself. Just then my hitman walked in.

"What now?" he gave me sass.

"Cut the attitude I have a job for you to do and it'll be easy." I threw the picture of a girl down. My hitmans eyes widened largely and kept on widening.

"Who's this lovely lady?" he took the picture letting his eyes roam the girl up and down. I shrugged to his question.

"I don't know I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"I have to kill this babe?" he looked almost sad.

"No, all you have to do is bring me her sadly she's been roaming around our turf and I heard she has her own system going on and she could be an undercover cop" I said puffing smoke.

"What are you going to do to her?" I smirked at this question I started to think a little dirty about it.

"Nothing serious most likely I'm going to have to either kill her or get her to talk." I now got up looking out of my blinds at my streets.

"And if she doesn't talk?"

"C'mon who can resist me?" I asked cockily.

"How will I find her?"

"She's roaming our streets where do you think you can find her?" I rolled my eyes sometimes I think I've hired idiots just thick skulled morons. "Besides how can you miss her right?" I picked up the picture again observing her picture.

"Your right she is hard to miss." I put down the picture.

"You better get going." I dismissed my hitman and sat back down at my desk still observing the picture I started to describe the picture talking to myself. "Long hair and legs, fair skin, and sharp eyes such a shame to see such a beautiful senorita go down this way." I laughed to myself "You better hope it was worth it chica 'cause I'm coming and when you arrive your going to be in for a surprise." I looked on the back reading the name "Heather" I read in Spanish.

I opened the file once more reading background information for some reason I gave this senorita a little more attention than she deserved I read her files and looked at her picture way more than usual. I reread her files over and over after reading her file about five times I realized something about this woman 'cause she was not little girl.

It was going to take a lot of _patience, perseverance, and prying_.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue writing this story? Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Patience, Perseverance, and Prying

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

"Knock knock" my boss McClain faked on my door before walking in. He looked suspicious as if he were observing my office looking at my family pictures on my desk I rolled my eyes.

"What is it now?" I folded my arms.

"Wow now is that anyway to talk to your boss?"

"It is when he's constantly trying to ruin me" I shot back only for him to smile slapping a thick folder on my desk. "A new case?" I asked trying to lift the folder. "Why so heavy?"

"That is what you'll be working on for the next month or two maybe three." I removed the clip keeping the folder together and all I seen were a whole bunch of crimes, court papers, and bills. I found a small picture under all of these charges.

"That's the guy were looking for he's been on the run for years we could never catch him." McClain sipped his coffee.

"What makes you think we'll capture him now?" I asked.

"'Cause we finally got somebody just as sneaky and tempting." I took that as a complement most wouldn't have but I pride myself on my underhanded nature. "Oh and you have partners just in case." I gasped I never have partners and I don't want any they just get in the way plus no other coworker likes me here.

"Who?" I asked McClain smirked while walking out of my office saying the name that I dreaded to hear.

"Courtney." That girl was my worst nightmare she always thought she was better than me at everything which she wasn't. I'll admit we do have determination but together we clash and in a case as important as this one she's the wrong partner to choose for me. I went through the folder only to feel eyes looking to I looked up to see _Courtney_.

"So nice to be working on this case with you." Courtney sarcastically said her words felt like venom and stung to but I wasn't happy either and she knew this.

"Well aren't you happier than ever" I commented not finished, "did they finally remove that pole out of that ass of yours?" I said viciously causing Courtney to growl. We continued to work together she picked up the picture almost drooling.

"This guy is hot." Courtney said making me snatch the photo.

"I knew you always liked delinquents and what's so hot about him I see nothing."

"Seriously chocolate hair, tan skin, emerald eyes, not to mention his build body." Courtney blabbed on and on so I tuned her out looking through his criminal records.

"I'm surprised he doesn't have murder on here in fact that's about the only thing he doesn't have." I said.

"I wouldn't be to sure says right here they found bodies but they never could link it up to who did it." Courtney read. This case is going to be easy i thought to myself as long as ass pole Courtney doesn't get in the way this case will be over by noon. "Says he's been working all over the place but recently spotted over in Detroit but he gets his distribute from Spain." This made Courtney smile. "We got us a Latin boy."

"That will soon be arrested for all his crimes which will most likely lead him to life in prison." I ruined Courtney's fantasy I tend to do that to people. "Were definitely going to have to go undercover for this one." I loved cases like this one where I'm recommended to do it, it shows that I'm the best at what I do.

"Why can't we go like this?"

"Do you really think he won't notice us if we go in looking like cops he's working with practically an army." I said making Courtney roll her eyes leaving my office I closed the door behind her scanning the case over to completely know what I'm dealing with. It was pretty hard to find but after a little internet searching I finally found his name which rang a bell to me "Alejandro Burromuerto." I repeated it in my head over and over again. I read more about him, where he came from, and how he came up into the business he was in. I tapped my chin leaning back in my chair rubbing my hands together viewing his picture.

"_Alejandro_."

* * *

**R&R. These chapters are going to be short 'cause I don't want to reveal too much just yet not until it gets really juicy at least.**


End file.
